


The God Of Monsters

by RebelJediPrincess



Category: Godzilla - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finding Love, Godzilla AU, HEA, ben and rey are rivals, ben gets on rey's nerves, force dyad celebration, waking something ancient
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelJediPrincess/pseuds/RebelJediPrincess
Summary: Rey had glanced curiously at what Ben was working on, as he seemed to be taking pictures of what he had found. She moved a little closer to get a better look at what it was. It looked like a tablet that was complete. Normally, they were broken, and you would have to put them together. Somehow, this one was preserved well in the dirt.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Rose Tico/Hux
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Force Dyad Celebration!





	The God Of Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scyfymom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyfymom13/gifts).



> All prompts were amazing, but this one caught my attention. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> This gift fic is for Scyfymom13.
> 
> Thank you MyJediLife for the beta magic!

**Location, Yavin IV**

This is what Rey Sands loved the most about Archaeology - the excavation of sites. It was the mix of getting dirty and discovering something from the past. She was with her team in an area that has been unspoiled and untouched, full of life all over. It was not as barren as many other places that she had worked on. Her previous digs and years of research had all led her to this particular area. Rey had always wanted to explore Yavin IV. Even if she came up empty, she had always wanted to be here. 

Not only was it the previous digs that led her here, but a gut feeling she had too. While she had many people looking at her funny when she insisted something was here, she was persistent. She had been given very little time at the site to work on, which made her determined to find anything that would make this site a priority for future funding.

If she was honest with herself, Rey wanted it to be just her team at this dig site. No one else. Rey was planning on pushing herself hard. All she needed was one thing that would make this a priority to others she works with. Rey also didn’t want to risk this site being taken on by other archaeologists, and definitely not one in particular - her rival who has taken a site right from underneath her before - Ben Solo. 

“I know something is here..” 

Rey grumbled as she unearthed another section that she had set up, finding it didn’t have much to work with. There was nothing that would grant her more time if she presented it to her superiors. Still, she felt she needed more people on this. “I feel it!” 

She walked over to her workstation to look at the map she had already sectioned out, putting a mark on the section she had just worked. “If only I can work on these sections a little more. I am just certain I will find something.” Sighing, Rey knew she needed to get more ground dug and not spend too much time on any one section. 

Rose walked up with Hux quietly.Rey was so fixated on the map that she didn’t hear them at first, finally glancing up at them. 

“Anything?” 

Rose handed her phone over. “I took pictures of this. I am not sure if this will give us what we need.”

“And..” Hux remarked as he started to lay out a few of the pieces he had found on the table before Rose and Rey. “Would this be enough to buy us more time at this dig site?”

Rey looked at every piece that Hux laid out before her. 

Rose watched, a hopeful look in her eyes. But when she looked at Rey, she didn’t know what to make of the look in her eyes.

“I - I don’t know!” She looked over the pieces one by one, picking them up as she did. “I think this would be helpful.” She didn’t want to tell them that they needed more. 

Rey and her team had put many hours in, and she knew that she could not shake the feeling that they were close. This would be good enough to her - but it wasn’t her that she had to convince. 

“But not big enough for anyone else..” Hux started, and Rose finished with a muttered,

“Unfortunately..” 

Rey looked back at the map at the sections that had been worked on already. “Okay,” she glanced from Rose to Hux. Finn walked up to mark the section he had worked on, and Rey watched, her gaze moving from one section to another. 

“How about you take this section, Rose.” She pointed at a section on the map that hadn’t been marked yet. “Hux..” She pointed to another section on the map. “You take this one.” 

“I’m on it!” 

“Where am I going?” Finn asked as he looked at Rey.

Rey looked at Finn for a moment, pondering, before she looked at the map again. “Right here!” She pointed the section out. “I will take this one.” She pointed at another section. 

They all took a moment before they headed off, a mixture of tired and motivated to find something big.

  
  


***

  
  


Ben Solo could not help smirking the moment he saw signs that Rey and her crew were at the dig site as he arrived. They were rivals, and he was certain that he got under Rey’s skin.

It didn’t take long before he got set up, walking into the section that Rey was working on, going to work.

Rey had been in her zone, until she saw the one person who she didn’t want to see at her dig site. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Ben smiled. “Doing the same thing you are.” 

“This dig site is already taken.” 

“There is enough ground to cover. I will stay on this side! You stay on that one!” Ben had a smirk on his face. He knew he was pushing her buttons. Ben honestly liked it, if he’d admit it. He had always liked it. It had taken everything in Ben to keep from laughing at the expression on Rey’s face. However, she is also very beautiful, he thought, even as he watched her eyes narrowing at him. Deep down he knew she would punch him if he laughed. 

“Another thing,” he stated as he tried to stop himself from laughing. “Your team is spread thin from the looks of it.” 

Rey gave Ben a hard glare, warning him to choose his words wisely. Rey knew him all too well. He couldn’t help himself. The moment he had told her that her team was spread thin, she could not deny that. She hated to admit that she was working with the odds against her. She didn’t have her full crew, and their benefactors would not allow it unless there was something worthwhile found here. 

“Fine!” Rey finally responded. 

Ben smirked as he went to work on his side of the section that they are both working on. Glancing over at her as she was frustratingly working on her side, he could have sworn she was talking under her breath. If only he could make out what she was saying exactly.

Rey focused back on the task at hand, in spite of her current company. She wanted to make sure she found something - before Ben did. 

  
  


***

  
  


After a while working, Rey came across something that was oddly shaped. It looked complete, she thought as she carefully removed it from its resting place. 

At almost the same time, Ben had also come across something that resembled a tablet, with what appeared to be writing on it. It was worn through time as he tried to clean as much of the dirt off it as he could. 

Rey wasn’t sure what to make of it. Obviously she knew it was old, but she had so many questions about it’s use. What was it for? 

Rey took a moment to observe it. It was a very strange shape, and she could not imagine the function of it. Was it a tool? It didn’t look like it could build anything. Was it for mapping? It could be anything, it was a mystery to her, but she wasn’t sure where to look for the pieces of the puzzle that would help her figure it out.

Rey had glanced curiously at what Ben was working on, as he seemed to be taking pictures of what he had found. She moved a little closer to get a better look at what it was. It looked like a tablet that was complete. Normally, they were broken, and you would have to put them together. Somehow, this one was preserved well in the dirt. 

Ben, of course, had moved onto being as careful as he could to remove the artifact from its resting place, which was a task in itself. He was doing it as carefully as he could without damaging it.

"Would you like some help?" Rey asked as she walked up to him finally. She didn’t glance at Ben just yet. She was honestly looking at the tablet, trying to see if she could make out some of the text that was on it. She had studied ancient languages as a minor in college. 

"I got it!" He responded, his tone frustrated.

"You need a hand. This looks like it needs more than one person to remove it without damaging it, and my hands are smaller." She knew that if she had come across it - Rey would have one of her teammates help her. "Don't be a jerk!" 

“Really? You’re going to go there with me?” He stated, glaring at her. “You didn’t even want me here. Now you want to help..” 

Rey’s jaw clenched shut as she heard him. She couldn’t deny that. Rey had wanted this dig site to herself. “Sorry!” She got out after a moment’s hesitation. “I will show you mine, if you show me yours.”

Ben couldn’t help it. A smirk spread over his face. 

Rey noticed Ben smirking at her words. Rey rolled her eyes, knowing she should have picked her words wisely. She huffed out an annoyed, “Don’t go there, Ben Solo!”

“I wouldn’t think about it..” But he did, as the smirk stayed on his face. 

Rey shook her head. If it wasn’t for their past history - she would have believed what he said. But there was a past between them. “You forget, I know you!” 

Ben looked at her before shrugging. “Okay..” He paused for a moment before he rumbled, “So, we share what we have at the same time?” 

Rey eyed him suspiciously for a moment.  _ What are you up too? _ Rey could not help but think before nodding. “Okay.. Together it is..” 

“On a count of three?” Ben asked.

Rey thought about it a moment before she hesitantly nodded her answer. 

“Okay.. On count..” Ben started.

“1.. 2..” They both counted together. 

Rey interrupted the count as a thought came to her, holding her artifact in her hands out of his sight. “Do we show on the count of three? Or after the count of three?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “You do this every time, and you should know the answer.” 

“I’m just making sure.” 

“Ready?” Ben asked a moment later.

Both of them started to count together once again. “1.. 2..” 

And, on the count of three, they both brought their artifacts into the other’s view. Each of them observed the other’s artifact. 

“Can I?” he asked, pointing to her hand. 

Rey hesitated, but she finally handed it over. Her eyes hadn’t left the tablet that Ben found. “We should be able to free it,” she murmured after a few moment’s of careful observation, gasping as she realized that she recognized the writing on it.

“The key will be needed to find the way.” 

Ben looked from the artifact he was holding to Rey. “To find the way - where..” 

Rey shook her head. “This is written in a dead language. I might be able to figure some of it. But it won’t be a perfect translation.” 

“Listen, all you can do is just do your best. At least it will give us something to work with.” It was the only thing he could think of to say to her that was somewhat encouraging. “We can work with that!”

“Even if it doesn’t give us enough to work with?”

Ben looked at her. “If we work together!” He paused for a moment, considering something. 

She looked at him. “When have you ever wanted to work with someone?”

“At one time w.. I did!” 

“I keep thinking on how many of my dig sites you happened to steal right from underneath me,” Rey pointed out with narrowed eyes.

Ben could not argue that point. It was something that made them rivals in this field. “Okay..” 

“How am I supposed to trust you now?” 

Ben was a bit annoyed, but she was well within her rights to not trust him. They had a history because of his actions, after all . “I guess I deserve that!” Ben finally said.

“You deserve to be punched..”

Ben nodded. “I got it!” He just looked at her for a long moment before remarking, “You can’t trust me..” 

“I could say more than that. But, I will leave it alone for now.” Rey didn’t want to waste what time she had on arguing with him. 

Ben nodded. He knew she could as well, which was a relief when she didn’t continue things even more.

  
  


***

  
  


The dig went over the time she had set for working the section, but it also wasn’t her working it alone. The others in her team had walked up to help them after they were shocked seeing Ben working with Rey. It was easy to get the tablet free and moved carefully over to another work table, along with a few other small findings that had been placed there throughout the day. 

Rey had documented the find before and after the dig. She took pictures of everything that was laid out on the discovery table, with item numbers to categorize each one perfectly. She took even more pictures of what she found, and the tablet that Ben found. 

“Make sure you get a clear shot of the writing.” 

Rey gave Ben an exasperated look. “I am!” 

Ben saw the look and cringed inwardly. He put his hands up in surrender, not wanting to start another argument.

Rey looked at him and remarked, "I can research different languages, and see if there is anything that is identical with some of the words I can’t identify."

Ben knew she had a good reason for offering to help. "Gut feelings?"

Rey wasn’t sure if he was taking a jab at her or not. After all, they found proof that there was something at this location. "Yes! And you wouldn't be here either, if it wasn’t for the same gut feeling."

Ben shrugged. He wasn’t about to give in.

Instead, he just nodded a quick agreement. He was there for the same reasons she was. Many things that he found following some of her excavation dig sites have pointed towards Yavin IV. 

Looking around, Ben wanted to see this place. It was full of life. He was most certain it had a story to tell. He watched as Rey went back to taking some more pictures, and he may have been looking at her more than what she was doing. His face flushed as he looked away. The last thing he wanted was for her to catch him admiring her.

Rey was rambling about the markings on the tablet under her breath as she shot more pictures with a digital camera. The other members of her team had gathered around her. “Rose, pass me my laptop,” Rey muttered, still staring at the tablet.

“Sure..” Rose quickly grabbed the laptop and handed it over to her. “Here you go..”

As soon as Rey had her laptop in hand, she quickly pulled up the program she needed after opening it. “I can make out some of the symbols here,” she pointed to her laptop screen. She knew, deep inside, that she could easily be wrong with the translations. Despite her study in dead languages, Rey was uncertain about the text on the tablet. 

Even with her self-doubt, the group continued to work well into the evening. 

  
  


***

  
  


Later that evening, as Rey and Ben were both looking over the languages on the laptop, Finn approached them. 

“We have a few hours left of sunlight. Should we get things settled for the night?” he asked.

Rey looked up at Finn before quickly glancing at her watch. “Umm.. That would be a good idea.” She let her eyes wander over the faces of her crew. They all looked tired and ready to turn in, even if she wasn’t yet. “Would make it easier for us,” Rey replied, not willing to push them any further. Pushing herself, though, is what she was used to doing. “Get what you can! I will handle what is left..”

“We will!” Ben added, his face flushing as he noticed the looks he was getting from everyone - Rey included. 

Aside from the expressions on their faces, they didn’t say a word. No words were necessary as they looked at him, letting their expressions speak volumes for them.

Finn nodded at Rey before glancing at Hux and Rose. 

“Hux and I will go on a dinner run after we are finished with everything.” Rose stated.

“Does anyone have a preference on what they want?” Hux asked as he glanced at everyone.

“No!” Finn answered quickly. “I am hungry enough to eat whatever is put before me.” Normally Finn would prefer a nice home cooked meal, but that wasn’t possible when they were working long days like this.

“Anyone else?” Hux asked.

“No preferences here..” answered both Ben and Rey at the same time. 

After leaving the decision up to Rose and Hux, they all went right to work getting settled in for the night while they still had some daylight left to work with. 

  
  


***

  
  


Ben stood at the workstation, peering at the laptop screen as he flipped through some of the different languages, trying to find the symbols etched into the ancient tablet’s surface. 

Rey was looking at the tablet and trying to ignore that her stomach was starting to growl. It wasn’t loud enough yet to distract her from her thoughts and attempts to figure out the words on it. She fidgeted with the device that she had found, and as her eyes moved over the tablet, they caught a glimpse of the device - as well as a symbol. It looked identical - the shape of it matched the symbol on the tablet perfectly. 

It made sense, since it had been discovered close to the tablet. But what did it mean? What was it for? Her gaze moved towards the mountain range. She felt she needed to give her eyes a moment from looking at the tablet. 

Apparently, there was another reason she felt drawn to the mountains. She could have looked in a different direction, but instead her eyes became focused on something. The feeling that she was missing a piece of the puzzle continued as she looked at the mountains.. 

“I don’t know about this, Rey.. I have not come across anything in here that matches what is on this tablet,” Ben said as he glanced at her. 

Rey straightened up as she stared at the mountains before looking down at the tablet. Rey reached over and picked up the device that she had been brainlessly fidgeting with, and set it on the tablet close to the identical symbol. 

Ben watched Rey for a moment. He wasn’t going to ask her anything that might distract her, since it looked like she was onto something - even if he didn’t know what that was, exactly. He simply watched her before glancing in the direction she was looking at, until he couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“What is it?”

Rey didn’t seem to hear him. She was solely focused on what she was looking at. She pursed her lips as she thought, before her name being called came to her ears.. 

“Rey!”

She looked up at Ben, finally answering him. “What?”

“Is everything okay? You were somewhere else..” Ben asked curiously.

“I don’t know! I..” She stopped as she looked at the tablet. “It is something about this thing here. This device.” 

“What about it?”

“This weird shape of this here.” She moved her finger along the device. “It looks exactly like this here.” She pointed at the matching shape on the tablet. “It would make sense why we found the two together.”

“But we don’t exactly know what it all means.”

“No.. I can make out a few things. But without the entire translation I can’t make sense of the rest,” she continued.

“You looked like you were onto something when you were staring off. Like you were a million miles away.” Ben remarked.

“Maybe..” Rey sighed. “Maybe I am just tired.” 

Rey saw the look on Ben’s face - was that  _ concern _ ? “Okay.. We know that civilizations of the past want to leave some part of their time for the future generations. ” Rey knew there were many other reasons, as well. 

“Yeah!” Ben answered, raising a brow as he waited for her to chase her train of thought down

“So, think about my gut feelings.” There was a pensive look in her eyes as she motioned him to move closer. 

Ben moved closer before speaking, “Okay.. Go on!”

Once Ben was standing beside her, Rey continued. “Look at these.. And then look at that mountain range right there.” 

“I’m looking!” Ben said, as his eyes drifted from their finds to the mountain range in the distance.

Rey lifted up the device, holding it out to where she could see it matched perfectly. “There..” She paused, looking at Ben to gauge his reaction. 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Ben muttered. 

Both of them looked at it for a moment quietly. 

“What do you think this is for?” Ben asked thoughtfully.

Rey’s eyes stayed on the mountain range, outlined perfectly by the ancient artifact in her hand - whatever it might be. A device, a tool... either way - it did something. 

Ben had noticed another thing on the device, as well. “What is this for..” He remarked as he pulled on a small protrusion. He was relieved when it pulled out and didn’t break. After looking at it a bit longer, he remarked excitedly, “This could mark a point of entry into that mountain range.”

Rey nodded. “This could mark a point of entry..Yes!” There could be a cave in the mountain that they wanted future generations to remember for some reason. Whatever the reason, whether it was a shelter when they needed one, or a place they stored supplies, they had clearly wanted it found. Rey could only imagine the many possible reasons. 

Ben gave her a look before asking. “So, we are moving all this over to the mountain?”

Rey was thinking about it even before Ben posed the idea out loud. “I would like someone to continue this site here,” she said, trying to think about how she could ask for more funding for it. 

Ben was watching as she tried to work out the possibilities in her mind. 

“I can probably keep Rose, Hux, and Finn here.. If you don’t mind checking things out over there with me.” Rey didn’t exactly trust him at her site by himself, and figured he would be easier to keep tabs on if they were together. 

Ben had a bit of a shocked look on his face as he asked, “You sure about this?” He eyed her, waiting for her response. 

There was a bit of hesitation in answering Ben’s question as she continued to think things through. “Not really!” She answered honestly. There was a slight pause before she continued, “But we both found something on that dig. This could very well be the biggest discovery that anyone has ever found.” 

They were now losing more daylight as they talked. “At least you were honest in that answer..” Ben said gently, his eyes darting between hers.

“I didn’t say no!” Rey pointed out when she heard an alert on her phone. Quickly pulling her phone out, she glanced at who the message was from. 

_ “We have the food and on our way to the hotel.”  _

Rey read the text quickly, and replied back as soon as possible.  _ “On our way out now. Meet you there soon.”  _ She hit send before looking up at Ben. “They got the food. Let's get moving!”

Ben had decided to keep quiet as he watched her check her phone. He figured that they would continue their talk the moment she was finished. 

That was until she told him about the food, and that they should get going. “Okay..” After all, it was obvious it was getting darker. He figured by the time they were in the vehicles and on their way to wherever they were staying while they were there, he’d have time to talk to her about this. At least continue this conversation, and perhaps bounce theories off each other. 

They used what daylight they had to get everything loaded into their packs. As they headed towards the hotel that Rey and her team were staying at, Ben found himself hoping that this was the start of a better working relationship between him and Rey. 


End file.
